


You Don't Need To Be A Science Major To Be An Expert In Chemistry

by ImSoVain



Category: Grandrew, andrew garfield - Fandom, grant gustin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkward Dates, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoVain/pseuds/ImSoVain
Summary: Grant and Andrew are best friends in college together. What's the worst that will happen when the two take a relaxing trip up North for the summer?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I classify my own ship, Grandrew, as a Submarine. It's not very popular or well known but, you can't sink what was never floating! Hope you enjoy this. Comments and Kudos are always welcome, whether you support the ship or not. :) Also, if you like this, go read my other Grandrew fic: Love Falls.

The buzzing in his head was growing louder and louder with each passing second.

He focused his eyes on the fork he was holding in his hand. How badly he wanted to jam it right in between his eyes. It seemed like the only viable cure for his pounding headache at this point.

She was still talking.

He glanced at the clock sitting on the wall above the cash register. Thirty five minutes. He glanced down at his empty plate, hoping to find something else to occupy his time with. There wasn't even a crumb left. The word 'bored' was an understatement.

He was pulled out of his trance by the piercing of her high pitched voice.

"Grant? GRANT?" Sammy lowered her head to catch his gaze.

Grant blinked his eyes a few times and looked at her.

"Are you listening to me?" Sammy questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm listening." Grant ran his hand through his hair and fixed his posture.

Sammy, his date, blinked and then smiled. "Good! Because I'm just getting to the good part!"

Grant groaned internally and slumped back down into the booth.

This was the worst idea, ever. He mentally started kicking himself for giving into his 'nice guy' tendencies. Not only did he not want to go out with her, but this chick did not shut the fuck up!

He glanced at the clock again. Seven forty. The movie they were going to started at eight. It was at least a five to ten minute walk to the theater from the diner depending on the traffic lights. He noticed the waitress making her way over to their table.

"Do you two need anything else?" The tall red head smiled at Grant apologetically.

Sammy managed to stop mid sentence and smiled. "No, I think we're good!"

The waitress looked back at Grant and gestured toward his empty glass. "A refill perhaps?"

Grant's eyes traveled down to his empty glass. He slid it over to the edge of the table. "Please."

"I'll be right back." She picked up the glass and looked back over to Sammy. "Would you like a box for that?"

Grant noticed the not even half eaten salad that was sitting in front of his date. The girl looked like she weighed about one hundred pounds soaking wet and ate like a bird. And of course, she had to order the big salad.

Sammy contemplated the question for a second before she spoke. "Oh, no I'll be fine. You can take it."

Grant rolled his eyes as the waitress took both plates and his empty glass away. He mentally screamed for her not to leave.

"...Anyways, as I was saying. You should totally come with me to Max's party tomorrow night! It's going to be wild. It's like an end of the semester slash beginning of summer thing. Oh! And it's at his frat house. Well, actually it's like a couple houses combined. It might even be the whole block, you know, like a big block party or something! Anyways, you should totally come with me!"

The waitress set Grant's full glass back down on the table, along with the check. He fished his wallet out of his pocket and swiped the check. $14.82. He pulled a twenty out and handed it to the waitress. "Keep the change." 

The waitress smiled. "Thank you." She said and walked away.

Grant swiped his water and chugged the whole thing. This was his third glass. At least if he kept drinking, he could get a bathroom break during the movie. Which would guarantee him at least a few minutes away from his date. He put the glass down on the table a little harder than he intended leaving a loud 'clank' hanging in the air.

He slid out of the booth and shoved his wallet back into his back pocket. "Ready?"

Sammy smiled and got up and followed Grant out the door.

He was going to try and make this the quickest walk across campus as possible. He wasn't mentally prepared this night.

 

***Two and a half hours later***

 

Grant shoved open the door to his and his roommate's dorm room. With a hand on his head and his phone in his other hand, he shuffled through the door and slammed it behind him. He flopped down on the couch on his stomach and buried his head in the pillows.

His arm that was hanging off the edge of the couch held his phone, which he could feel was buzzing with text messages. He unburied his head and peaked out at it. He groaned loudly and switched it to 'Do Not Disturb' mode. After doing that, he proceeded to throw it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor with a clatter. Thank God for that Otter Box.

Grant stuffed his throbbing head back into the darkness of the pillows. It wasn't long until he heard footsteps.

"Dude, what gives?" Andrew, Grant's roommate and best friend since the age of three, came out into the living room. He glanced down at the phone sitting at his feet and then to Grant's body on the couch.

A loud groan was the only response that Andrew got. He frowned and picked up the unwanted piece of technology at his feet and walked over to the couch. He sat down on the floor and lifted up the corner of the pillow.

Grant opened one eye and looked at him.

"Morning Sunshine, how was your date?"

Grant frowned and closed his eye again and swatted Andrew's hand away letting the pillow fall back down, covering him in darkness once again.

Andrew chuckled. "That bad huh?"

A muffled, "Fuck you" was the response that came.

Andrew let out a burst of laughter. Which was followed by a request from Grant. "Can you get me some Aspirin?"

Andrew lightly clapped Grant on the back and got up to retrieve the medication and a glass of water. He came back to his spot on the floor and sat down. He shook the bottle eliciting a rattling sound from the pills that were jumping around inside.

"Want me to play nurse?" The words were wrapped in Andrew's thick British accent, which made his tone sound low and seductive. Which was what he was aiming for. He loved fucking with his best friend, especially after horrible dates.

Grant raised his arm up from the floor and stuck up the most important finger to get his point across.

Andrew just laughed and removed the pillow from his roommate's head. Grant raised his head up and took the water. Taking a large sip he plucked the pills from Andrew's hand and swallowed them.

After handing the glass back, he laid his head back down on the soft cushion. "My head is fucking killing me..." He groaned.

"What happened?"

Grant turned his head to look at Andrew as he spoke. "Not only did I not want to go out with her, but she literally did not shut the fuck up. Not one bit. I hardly got a word in."

Andrew snorted. "What?"

"I'm not kidding. I got to her dorm, she talked all the way to the diner, all during dinner, the entire way to the theater..."

"But at least you had the movie...?" Andrew was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"No, that's the best part. All throughout the movie all she was doing was whispering shit to me. Stuff about how she heard this movie was really good, and commenting about the scenery, and how she was almost positive that she knew the one extra in the movie. Something about her brother's best friend's sister's brother's girlfriend. She was absolutely positive it was her and how she met her this one time and she was a complete bitch and you know, she was SO confident that she just had to Google it."

Andrew laughed. "Was she right?"

"Ugh! No! That's another good part! Turns out she was wrong it wasn't her. So, then ya know... She's gotta go on and on about that now too. Just, I swear to you, it was never ending."

Andrew shook his head. "Aw man, dude I'm sorry. Shit man, I should have never have encouraged you to go out with her." He managed to get the words out all while trying to hold back a laugh. Though, he let a few out in between.

"Dude... And she won't stop texting me. That's why I threw my phone. Like, just leave me the fuck alone already."

Andrew bit his lip to stifle his laughter. "What does she want?"

"She won't stop bugging me about some party that's tomorrow night a couple blocks over. She really wants me to go with her."

Andrew's jaw dropped. "Dude! No way! We're leaving to go up North tomorrow!"

"Do you know how many times I told her that? I must have told her I can't go at least six times. I swear she couldn't get it through her thick skull."

"Or maybe she just couldn't hear you over herself?"

Grant laughed. "Yeah, probably."

Andrew smiled back at his friend. "I'm sorry man, I really am."

Grant shrugged. "It is what it is. It's not your fault."

Andrew stretched his legs out in front of him and got up. He offered a hand to Grant which he took.

"How's your head?" Andrew asked as he handed Grant his phone back.

"Eh, it'll be fine." He checked his phone only to find a slew of text messages from Sammy. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Andrew glanced at the phone and started laughing. "Oh my God, let me see this!" He took the phone out of Grant's hand and started skimming over the messages. When he got to the last one, he erupted in laughter once again. "Oh my God, this chick..."

"I told you."

Andrew started to read a few of the messages, "Listen to this." He cleared his throat and imitated them in a high pitched voice in what he imagined Sammy would sound like.

 

"I had such a wonderful time with you tonight, I hope we can do it again!"

"Don't forget about Max's party tomorrow night!"

"I really hope you can make it! I'm already planning my outfit hehe..."

 

Andrew looked up at Grant and raised an eyebrow. "Hehe?"

Grant just rolled his eyes.

"Wait, wait, you have to hear this last one. This is the one that got me." Andrew looked back at the phone and changed his voice back to read it. 

 

"I really had a great time with you. I think I'm really falling for you *giggle*. I know you said you were going with your friend out of town tomorrow or something, but I REALLY want you to come with me. Oh please, we'd have such a fun time. Maybe you could just... Cancel your trip? Plus, there's going to be a ton of alcohol at this party, and when I drink I get VERY friendly lol. ;) If you know what I mean hehe."

 

Andrew looked up at Grant with a large smile of his face while trying to hold back a burst of laughter.

Grant shook his head and pointed a finger at Andrew. "Don't you even..."

Andrew started to giggle.

"Shut up, for fucks sake what the hell is with this chick man?"

"Dude... She's got it bad for you..."

Grant shook his head with the most annoyed look on his face. "This is why I don't go out on fucking dates man! Because of this shit. She wants to fuck me? Well fuck her, because that shit isn't happening! She'd probably talk all through that too anyways. God, what a skank..."

Andrew just shrugged. "Whatever, let it be man. She'll probably get so wasted tomorrow night that she won't even remember you're not there."

Grant just huffed as he started walking towards the bedroom. "Who does she think she is telling me to cancel my plans? Why would I ever do that? This is OUR time together, why would I not want to spend time with you?" Grant gestured between himself and Andrew as he spoke.

Andrew stood leaning up against the door frame with his hands in his pockets as he listened. He was starting to wonder why Grant was getting so heated up about the situation. "Hey, it's fine. Just chill, we're still going. Nothing is getting cancelled." He said calmly.

Grant crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the floor. He felt a hand on his back as he stood there.

"You alright?"

Grant took a breath. "I'm fine..." He closed his eyes for a second as he tried to release the tension in his shoulders. "Did we decide how long we're going for?"

Andrew sat down on the edge of the bed and shrugged. "It's an open invitation really. My parents decided to stay in London the over summer. Dad couldn't get holiday long enough I guess. They're coming for Christmas instead. We have the whole cabin to ourselves. We could stay the whole summer if we wanted."

Grant smiled at that. "How much did you pack?"

"About a months worth. They got the washer and dryer, plus the place is well stocked. We can go into town if we need anything too."

Grant nodded his head and pulled his suitcase out from under the bed. He flopped it on the bed next to Andrew and opened it and started gathering clothes to put inside.

The two men were silent as Andrew watched his friend pack. He could tell he was tense, but he couldn't exactly explain why. He knew Grant had been stressed the past few weeks. With the semester ending and finals. They were both relieved that everything was over and they had the summer to relax before heading into their fourth and final year of college together.

Andrew was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the zipper on the suitcase being pulled closed. "I was thinking we could get a later breakfast tomorrow morning and leave around eleven, sound good to you?"

Grant smiled and set his packed suitcase on the floor. "Yeah, that sounds great."

Andrew stood and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Relax and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Grant watched as Andrew left his bedroom for his own. He sat down on the edge of the bed where his roommate had been previously sitting. Laying back, he focused his stare on the blank ceiling above him. 

He honestly had been looking forward to this trip for the past month. Andrew had showed him pictures of his parent's log cabin and honestly, the place looked like something out of one of those model home displays. 

It was beautiful. Three bedrooms fully furnished, a descent sized kitchen, full bath, and a cozy living area complete with a wood burning fireplace. The outside had a deck which overlooked the lake, and a pier complete with an attached boathouse. 

The more Grant thought about it, the more excited he got. He couldn't wait to finally fully relax. All he wanted was to grill, fish, drink beer, and spend quality time with his best friend. 

Grant opened his eyes which he had let slip closed as he smiled to himself. He got up and gathered a few more things before he decided to crawl into bed. The last thing he did was plug in his phone, which, was still filled with unanswered text messages. 

This, was definitely one thing he wouldn't miss. Limited access to technology. He opened Sammy's text feed and made sure to add her number to his block list. Followed by deleting her whole text feed entirely. 

He set his phone aside and laid down. Taking a few deep breaths he closed his eyes and let himself slip away into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Both men had never seen a sunset more beautiful than the one they were watching right now. They both sat on the swing, which was big enough for two out on the deck. Both had a beer in their hand as they talked about whatever nonsense came to their mind. 

"So, I blocked Sammy's number last night." Grant said casually while talking a sip of his beer. 

"No kidding?" 

"Yeah. I have absolutely no desire to ever see her again." 

Andrew chuckled lightly as he looked out at the lake. "I don't blame you." He replied softly. 

Both men sat in silence for a few minutes before Grant spoke again. 

"Can I tell you something?" He questioned quietly, not looking at Andrew but in the direction of the lake instead. 

Andrew turned his head to look at his friend. "Of course, what's up?" He had an idea where this question was going, but didn't pry none the less.

Grant sat there but didn't say anything. His eyes moved down to his bottle which he began fidgeting with the corner of the label that was starting to peel away from the condensation. He took another sip to try to calm his nerves before he spoke. "I..." He paused again trying to collect himself and took a breath. "I've been struggling with something, for a while."

Andrew's anticipation grew, but he kept his cool as he waited for Grant to continue.

Grant was a nervous wreck, but he started, and now he knew he had to finish. "Everyone says that college is a time for you to date people and try to find someone. So, that's what I've been trying to do. Date girls and try to like them."

Andrew felt his heart start to beat faster. Finally, his suspicion was going to be confirmed. 

Grant ran a hand through his hair as he bit his lip. God, he was so nervous. 

Andrew watched him annihilate the label on his beer bottle and he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's ok. You can tell me." He said softly.

Grant looked up at Andrew and then back at the lake as Andrew removed his hand from his shoulder. He knew he had to do this, he had to come right out with it. "I, I don't like girls. Not like that." He pushed his lips together and looked over at Andrew. "Andrew, I... I'm gay..." Grant turned his head away in shame. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he had just come out to his best friend. As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished that he could take them back.

Andrew sat there and smiled. Boom. This was it. His suspicion was finally confirmed after all these years. He inched a little closer towards Grant.

Grant felt the shift on the swing and just assumed that his friend had gotten up and left him. But in fact, the opposite was true. He flinched when he felt a hand gently on his back.

"Hey... Hey, you don't need to be ashamed or afraid. It's ok." Andrew's voice was just above a whisper.

Grant turned his head to find that Andrew not only hadn't gotten up to leave, but he had in fact moved closer to him. Grant felt like he was going to vomit as his stomach was tying itself in knots. "I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore..."

Andrew took in a sharp breath and furrowed his brow. Shock shot through his body at the words he couldn't believe just came out of his best friend's mouth. "Grant-" He started but he didn't even know what to say he was so shocked. "Oh my God, Grant, why would you say something like that?" 

Grant lowered his head and started to speak. 

"I just thought-" He stopped when he felt long fingers underneath his chin, tilting his head up and to the side. 

"Look at me." Andrew spoke gently as he looked into his friend's eyes. All he saw was fear. Pure fear and total rejection. "Grant..." He breathed out softly as he pulled him into a hug. 

Andrew held on tight to the other man who was burying his face in the crook of his neck. He felt so helpless as he held Grant for what felt like an eternity. He held onto him so tight that he could feel just how fast Grant's heart was beating because of how scared he was. Andrew finally pulled back and smiled at his friend. 

"There is nothing in this world that could ever drive me away from being friends with you. We've known each other too long and have been through too much shit together to just throw this all away."

Grant sat there and looked at him letting his breathing try to slow itself down. "Were you shocked?" Grant questioned, voice barely audible. 

Andrew took a breath and stated flatly, "No."

The look on Grant's face turned into confusion. 

Andrew smiled and continued. "Honestly, I've had a suspicion for years that you were gay..."

Grant's eyes grew big. "Fuck, was it obvious?"

Andrew snorted softly. "Not to others, but it was to me."

Grant stared back at Andrew. "What do you mean? Was it because we've been living together?"

"Well, no, not entirely. Though, our rooming situation only solidified my suspicions." Andrew laughed lightly.

Grant's face was in an utter state of confusion. "I don't get it. I mean, if I wasn't even sure, how were you? I mean, don't they say, 'it takes one to know one?' I mean, that is the phrase they use. But I don't get it I mean, but your not-" 

Grant was cut off by Andrew's laughing. Which twisted his face into more confusion. "Wait, you're not... Are you-"

"Gay?" Andrew laughed again whole heartedly. He held up his arms and shrugged. "Come on man..." He continued laughing as he nodded his head.

Grant's jaw fell open. "What! But, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say something?"

Andrew's laughing died down as he became more serious. "I knew what you were going through. I could see you were struggling and I didn't want to come out to you and make your feelings more complicated. I knew you just had to figure it out, I had to do the same thing. I knew you'd come out when you were ready. I didn't want to sway your opinion one way or another because of how I felt about my sexuality. I wanted you to figure it out on your own, which, I knew you would. But I wanted you to figure out what you were. Gay, straight, or even bi, I accept you either way."

All of Grant's fears and doubts melted away when he heard Andrew's response. He no longer felt sick to his stomach. The opposite was true. He felt, relieved. He smiled at Andrew who smiled back at him. "All this time I was trying to figure this out... Suffering through horrible dates with girls because that's who I thought I was. But I was so wrong. This last date with Sammy was the nail in the coffin for me. It's what made me finally realize that yes, I truly am gay."

"Well, at least you have something to thank her for." Andrew laughed as shifted his body so he was sitting sideways on the swing to face his friend. Grant also laughed and did the same. Both men leaning to the side to rest their weight against the back rest. 

Grant laughed to himself as he sat there. "You know, it makes total sense as to why I've never seen you with a girl."

Andrew laughed at the thought. "I'm sure it does!"

Grant glanced out at the lake, staring at the reflection of the moon in the water. The lake was still, almost glass like and only the distant sounds of wildlife could be heard in the night. "How come I've never seen you with a guy before?" His gaze turned back to Andrew as he waited for his response.

Andrew thought for a few seconds before deciding to just tell his friend the truth. "I've talked to a few guys around campus who I knew were gay. Just making small talk and what not. I decided they weren't really worth my time, or even my type for that matter." He looked down and started to fidget with the hem of his shirt. "I wanted to keep my options open."

Grant nodded in understanding. "For who though?"

Andrew bit his lip and looked up. It was now, or never. "You."

Grant was taken aback. Did Andrew just say him? Did he really just say that? "Huh?"

Andrew let a breath out. "I, was waiting for you to come out so that I could ask you out."

Grant couldn't believe what he heard. Did Andrew like him? "Wait, you... You like me?"

Andrew swallowed and nodded his head. "Have for a while..."

Grant huffed out a surprised breath. He couldn't believe it. He sat there stunned, not knowing exactly what to say. A few minutes had passed before Grant finally decided that if they were confessing, he should probably let his next one out. "Can I tell you something?"

Andrew's head snapped up as he waited for whatever was going to come out of Grant's mouth next. He hoped it wasn't rejection.

"So... You remember when we were in high school, and at the end of Freshman year your Dad got transferred to London and you moved over the summer?"

Andrew recalled the memory, and the pain that was associated with it. "Yeah." He squeaked out.

"I had to finish high school by myself. I mean, sure I had other friends, but, they weren't you. I lost my best friend and I was so worried because all we would talk about was going to college together and how awesome it was going to be. But then you left. I felt so alone." Grant looked down for a second trying to pull himself together. "I honest to God thought that I was never going to see you ever again."

Andrew felt his heart break. He pulled Grant in for a quick hug before he spoke. "I'm so sorry. I know I've apologized for it before but I truly, truly am so sorry for that. Honestly I felt the same way you felt. I seriously thought I'd never see you ever again. I'd cry alone at night because you were my best friend and my parents just ripped me away. Away from you, high school, my life here in the US. I was SO angry at them. I tried every which way I could think of not to get on that plane but I had to..." 

Andrew started to tear up as he recalled the memory and the pain resurfaced. He let out a broken sob as he continued. "I knew I had to do something otherwise I'd probably still be stuck there. That's why the second I turned eighteen, I told my parents that I was leaving and I wasn't coming back. I told them I was going back to the states because that's where I belonged. I told them that they ruined my high school experience but there was no way in hell they were going to take college away from me. Away from us. So I left. I grabbed my shit, got on that plane, and I came back." 

Tears were falling silently from Grant's eyes as he listened to Andrew tell his story. A story which he had only heard tiny tidbits here and there but he didn't know the full extent to Andrew's homecoming until right this second. 

Andrew wiped a tear from his eye and took Grant's hand in his own and laced their fingers together. "But the real reason, the true reason why I came back wasn't just for college, it was for you. During my time over there is when I truly realized that I had feelings for you. I couldn't let you be the one that got away. Not after everything we've been though."

Grant let out a small cry as he squeezed Andrew's hand. "That's funny you say that, because that's also when I realized that I had feelings for you." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's funny to think, that we've been crushing on each other for all these years. Too scared to say anything..." Andrew replied like he was just thinking out loud instead of stating the facts. His eyes drifted around the space in between them, looking at nothing in particular.

"I guess I never really realized that the one I should be with was right in front of me this whole time." Grant shrugged and snorted, mildly amused by what he just said.

Andrew unlaced their fingers and let go of Grant's hand. "We should probably do something about these feelings..." His voice trailed off as he moved closer into Grant's personal space.

Grant watched Andrew inching over and he stiffened slightly. He sat there as he observed what his friend was doing. Without a word, he already knew what was going to take place. When Andrew's eyes met his, a shiver ran through his body. 

The look in Andrew's eyes turned from pained, to lust filled. Grant just about melted when their eyes locked. Andrew's gaze bore into him like a hungry lion who was ready to devour its prey. And their bodies were so close that he could practically feel the heat in between them.

Andrew didn't speak. He didn't need to. He had waited for this moment for far too long and he was taking opportunity by the balls. He was more than ready. More than ready to feel soft lips against his own, his body was screaming for it. 

As he inched even closer to his friend, Andrew slowly placed his hand on the side of Grant's neck, taking small steps to see how the other would react. His skin was warm and smooth. Andrew's fingertips traced up to Grant's jaw as he left feather light touches and caresses along it.

He carefully worked his way up as he slid his hand along the backside of Grant's ear and to the back of his head. He gently ran his fingers though the short hair at the base of Grant's skull and carded his fingers up into the longer, more thinker hair a few inches up. All the while his gaze locked with the eyes directly in front of him.

Grant waited. He waited for every move because he wanted to feel Andrew. Sure they had touched each other before, but never like this. He let a small, barely audible moan slip past his lips as he felt Andrew's fingers in his hair. He wondered if Andrew had even heard it, but when he saw his friend's eyes light up, he knew.

Andrew couldn't take this teasing anymore. As much as he loved watching Grant squirm, he had waited far too long for this moment. And he wanted to savor every second of it.

Andrew let his hand slip out of the thickness that was Grant's hair and come to rest back on his beautifully sculpted jaw, his fingertips grazing the short hairs along the back of his neck. He stared deep into the pair of emeralds in front of him as he let his tongue slip just past his closed set of lips, wetting them ever so slightly.

Grant had never felt his heart beat faster that it was in that very moment. His gaze was focused on dark chocolate eyes in front of him. Eyes that he knew held so much emotion. He tried to look as deeply into them as he could just to figure out how Andrew wanted this. He eventually came to the conclusion that it didn't matter, Grant had thought about this moment too many times to even plan his moves anymore. It really didn't matter, the only thing that mattered to him at this point was having Andrew's lips on his own. 

Grant slithered his hand up Andrew's chest, feeling every peak and valley of toned muscle as he went. When he reached his destination, he came to a stop at the base of Andrew's neck just above his collar bone. Andrew's skin was soft and pale. Grant felt the short, shallow breaths as Andrew's chest rose and fell underneath his touch. His eyes traveled from those beautiful chocolate eyes down to the set of glistening pink lips that were waiting to be captured by his own. He wanted to speak, to tell Andrew how beautiful he was in the pale moonlight, to tell him how much he wanted him. Though, he thought better of it. There would be time for that later.

Andrew started to close the gap in between them. The last thing he saw before he let his eyes flutter closed was the sex driven, lust filled look in his best friend's eyes. They both needed this more than air. 

Andrew felt soft lips brush against his own as they both came together to become one. The second they touched, it was like a spark had ignited between them. Like a rush of emotion had washed over them like a tidal wave. 

It wasn't anything fancy or involved. Just a simple kiss. But sometimes the simple acts meant just as much, if not more than something that was more complicated. 

Just as quick as it had started, it stopped. Grant pulled away suddenly as he came to a realization. He closed his eyes in defeat as his eyes everted away from his friend. Though, his hand never left Andrew's chest. 

"What is it?" Andrew whispered softly. 

Grant's eyes traveled up to meet Andrew's. "I just kissed my best friend... You know how this usually plays out in the end." 

Andrew stroked Grant's cheek with his thumb and smiled. "If you're referring to the 'end of our friendship' you couldn't be more wrong." 

"Are you sure?"

Andrew bit his own lip playfully as he leaned in and whispered seductively. "Let me show you just how sure I am." 

And with that, Andrew pressed his lips back to Grant's. This time things felt more relaxed. Andrew stroked Grant's cheek gently as he kissed him, feeling his friend's body melt into his soft touch. 

After his reassuring confirmation, Grant felt more comfortable with his actions. His hand traveled up the side of Andrew's neck grabbing at the soft skin. He decided to make a bold move as he delicately ran his tongue along Andrew's bottom lip, asking for permission. 

Andrew immediately responded as he opened his mouth up, letting Grant's tongue slip past his lips and into his mouth. His body felt like it was on fire, just yearning to feel his lover's touch. Andrew noticed just how long Grant's tongue was as he slid his own against it. He selfishly imagined the scenarios that could take place with a tongue like that. 

As those dirty thoughts played in the back of Andrew's mind, he couldn't help but move his hand from Grant's jaw up onto the back of his head. He deepened the kiss running his tongue smoothly along Grant's. 

Grant responded almost immediately. He wanted more of Andrew. Without hesitation and without breaking the kiss, he climbed into Andrew's lap, straddling his hips with ease. He then wrapped his arms around his lover's neck softly petting the short hair along the back of Andrew's head. 

Andrew was surprised by how bold his friend had just been. But he welcomed the action with open arms. His hands immediately rested on Grant's hips. Finding the bottom of his shirt, he let his hands travel up his lover's sculpted torso. 

Grant pushed his body against Andrew's, deepening the kiss as he went. A needy moan slipped out as his hips were ground against his best friend's. And Grant's tongue danced with the other's as he pushed his entire body flush against Andrew's. After a few slow rolls of his hips, his hands found their way up further into Andrew's hair grabbing fistfuls and softly tugging. 

Andrew couldn't take it anymore. His nails gingerly scraping their way down Grant's back as he pulled the other man's hips down. He was pleasantly surprised when Grant's hard member rubbed against his own. 

With one last swipe of his tongue, Andrew broke the kiss. Both men panting as lust overtook them, each of them gazing into the other's eyes hungrily. They sat there just staring at each other for a few minutes trying to catch their breath. 

After a few minutes Andrew smirked, assessing their current situation. "That, was a bold move even for you Gustin." 

Grant laughed. "For your information Garfield, I just couldn't resist sitting next to your hot ass anymore. Plus, have I ever told you that your accent is hot as fuck?" 

Andrew laughed and ran his hands up and down Grant's sides. "Well then, I suppose my time in London wasn't all for a bad cause! But, I guess this also means you're topping huh?" 

Grant bit his lip and laughed nervously. "Yeeaaahhhh... About that..." 

Andrew let out a burst of laughter. "Don't worry, we'll go slow." Andrew rubbed small circles into Grant's lower back. "I promise." He spoke with seriousness laced in his voice. 

Grant smiled. "I want to do this right. This thing we have, I want it, but I also don't want to screw us up." 

Andrew held on tighter to his lover as he spoke. "We won't. We'll go slow. Only do something when we're both ready for it. I promise, you have absolutely no reason to worry." 

Grant smiled softly as he felt reassured. "Okay." He nodded softly. 

As if to seal their deal, Andrew pulled his lover in for a soft, tender kiss.


End file.
